


Nightmare

by SometimesWriting



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kind of fluffy in the end, Nightmares, Sherlock can comfort his wife even while he's asleep, Sherlolly - Freeform, TW: Mentions of Cot Death, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesWriting/pseuds/SometimesWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock are parents of baby twins. Despite them not being threatened by criminals like Moriarty, Molly still finds something to worry about regarding their children, which causes her nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another little One Shot I originally posted on my tumblr. Hope you'll enjoy it!

__Molly didn’t quite know where she was when she opened her eyes, her heart pounding in her chest and her covered in cold sweat that dampened her pajamas. Disorientated she sat up, the images of her nightmares still very realistic in the silent darkness of her and Sherlock’s bedroom. She shifted off the edge of the bed and quietly padded to the cot of the twins, leaning in to listen to their soft breaths. They were both lying on their backs but facing each other and holding hands while sleeping. Molly watched them for a few minutes, slowly calming down.  
  
She was plagued by nightmares way more regularly than she was willing to admit to Sherlock and herself. Most were about someone harming her family and taking them from her, but there were also very disturbing ones that just included a vague threat that she couldn’t identify however.  
Tonight though she’d had a nightmare that wasn’t quite as extraordinary, though that didn’t make it any less frightening.

  
She’d dreamed of something every mother of a young baby fears. Waking up to find her children having died of cot death while she was asleep.   
To some extend these nightmares were worse than the ones about her family being tortured by one of Sherlock’s enemies. At least she knew that Mycroft’s men were protecting them. Baker Street was as safe as it could be by now, the Holmes’ had taken care of that.

  
But no army in the world could prevent her children’s organisms suddenly failing while they were asleep. There wouldn’t be any mysteries to solve, no rescues seconds before bomb explosions, no off switches. Cot death didn’t send a warning, it just happened.

  
Molly watched their babies sleep for a good ten minutes before she moved back to bed and slipped under the duvet. She could see the fluffy curly mess that was the back of her husband’s head on his pillow just a foot next to hers. Careful not to wake him, she shifted closer until she could curl carefully around him from behind, stretching her head up to reach his hair and inhale a wave of his scent.

  
Sherlock mumbled something in his sleep and turned around, draping an arm over her and pulling her in close in the process so she was pressed snugly up against his body. His chest moved slowly with every breath he took in front of her eyes and his lips rested against her forehead. Molly smiled a bit, yawned and then wriggled slightly until she was perfectly comfortable before she drifted off to sleep again, any memories of her nightmare being held at bay by the warm, cozy and protective embrace of her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like probably every writer I'm always extremely grateful for comments and kudos!


End file.
